Bound
by Jheanelle
Summary: Sasuke has finally returned to the village, ready to accept his punishment and work towards redemption. But what happens when the road to redemption involves something he never imagined?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Homecoming**

 **Reviews are welcomed. I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors.**

 **Background: It has been two years since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War. Sasuke has finally returned home after spending the past two years alone travelling as a nomad trying to find redemption.**

 **Sasuke's age: 19**

 **Hinata's age: 19**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but if I did Sasuke and Hinata would be canon.**

* * *

"I'm back," Sasuke thought aloud, addressing no one in particular. Not that anyone was around to hear his musings. From his current place in the forest he waited, not quite ready to take those final steps from the coverage of the forest to the clearing between it and Konoha's walls.

After years of traveling and trying to repent for his past mistakes, Sasuke was finally back. He stood a moment, surveyed his surroundings, then took a deep breath. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this relaxed. His eyes were taking in everything as if there was a need to mentally refamiliarise himself with the landscape. After all this was the first time that he was seeing the village in almost two years since he had left.

When he made the decision to leave after the war, his first destination had been to Nami no Kuni, the Land of Waves. He thought it fitting as this was the place where he had his first real mission as a shinobi. Team seven had completed several D rank missions before that occasion. D rank missions however in his mind weren't considered to be real missions and wasn't worth the time or effort he had put into them. He had been happy to receive the mission as it was one more step on his path to becoming stronger.

Team seven's mission had been to serve as bodyguards for a bridge builder, Tazuna protecting him while he finished the task. The Land of Waves was an isolated island that was prosperous until it was taken over by the crime lord Gato, who monopolized the economy making it poor and desolate. The bridge's purpose was to connect the Land of Waves to the Land of Fire and thus opening the way for trade. As he looked around he could see that that had happened, the town was now doing well, bursting with life. It was a different sight from the one he had experienced the first time that he been here. Standing on the outskirts of the Land of Waves, he looked at the Great Naruto Bridge, a sign of gratitude towards Naruto for inspiring the villagers to take back their country. He chuckled at this. The dobe did have a way of inspiring the masses.

He stood on the bridge recalling that it was at this point the concept of teamwork began to sink in for team seven. He remembered nearly sacrificing his life to save Naruto from Haku. It had been the first time since his family's death that he had worried for someone other than himself, which was a foreign concept at the time. He had also protected Sakura; he recalled her crying over him when he was injured. Another first, it was the first time that someone had cried over him since he had lost his family. He smiled at the memory.

Next he moved on to Kusagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Grass. His former Sensei, Orochimaru had built a hideout somewhere in the country which he had used as his home for the three months that he spent there. Working in the shadows to help the citizens where he could. The people of the village were rebuilding, trying to pick up the pieces that remained after the war had ended.

The next place Sasuke visited was uncharted territory. He had never heard of it before. The villagers called it Arashi no Kuno, the Land of Storms. During his time spent in the land, Sasuke would see the reason behind this. The village was constantly battling terrible weather conditions with frequent snowstorms, black angry clouds that often resulted in torrential downpour and even the occasional tornado. Then on the eight day of the twenty month of his self-imposed exile after leaving Takigakure no Sato, the village hidden in the waterfall, Sasuke decided to return home. He had missed Konoha.

* * *

The walls of Konoha stood tall. It was as if it had remained frozen during his time away. Like the war had not happened, like lives had not been lost, like people had not been displaced. The spirit of the village had not been destroyed. And even though he had yet to take that first step inside the village, he could feel it, even from this distance. Konoha itself felt the same. It had the same pulse as it had had before. He had wandered as a nomad in attempt to change himself, reliving the past in an attempt to control the rage that constantly fought to be released. He had sought an explanation for the confusion that was set over his mind and finally, after so many years he had found the path to absolution. His soul finally having made peace with the past. He had changed, but his home hadn't and for that he was grateful.

The urge to return to Konoha was strong. He was tired of travelling and he just wanted to be home. But he was also afraid. Afraid of how people would react to him, fear that his part in the war would not allow him his redemption, fear that he no longer would be able to call Konoha his home.

"Fear." He chuckled darkly... "Now there's an emotion I thought I would never feel again."

He took another deep breath and then walked to the edge of the forest, just one more step and he would reach his destination. He wasn't within Konoha's boundaries for more than a few minutes before he was stopped by the anbu guards who were assigned to border patrol.

"Sasuke Uchiha, by order of the Hokage you are hereby placed under arrest," a guard with a weasel mask spoke.

His face soured momentarily, but then he quickly schooled it into a mask of indifference. He did not like the fact that he'd been accosted as soon as he returned, nor was he pleased that these guards thought they could restrain him long enough to place him under arrest.

"Please come with us peacefully." The guard spoke again, slowly inching his hands toward his kunai pouch.

Sasuke forced himself not to react. This was far from a welcome sight for him. Not that he had expected a parade upon his return but at least the blond idiot should have been able to sense him and come to greet him in his usual obnoxious way. He also expected Sakura to be there with him. He expected a quiet reunion with the two... well at least as quiet as is possible with Naruto involved. A few days of peace before matters regarding his past would need to be addressed. The feeling of calm he felt upon entering the village slowly dissipated. Could Kakashi not trust him for a few minutes within the village? Did he expect him to go into a violent rage?

"Please come with us before we have to use force," the guard repeated. Sasuke chuckled a little at the insipid line.

Sasuke wanted to tell them they were sorely outmatched for any attempt to force him to do anything. But he refrained, knowing what sort of light that would cast him in. He would not fight. Even if turning himself over meant resigning himself to a fate that was yet unknown, not when his redemption was so close.

* * *

Sasuke spent two days locked in Konoha's prison before he was summoned to the Hokage tower. Two days of confusion and self-recriminations. Two days of emotional turmoil. Sadness, remorse, regret, sympathy, and anger were all flowing through him _._ Regret being the most prominent. He regretted his actions leading to the war. But maybe his regret wasn't enough?

Sasuke sighed as he made his way to the Hokage tower. He couldn't help the feeling of absolute dread coming over him. He could tell that things would not go the way he wanted them to. Nevertheless he steeled himself for the confrontation. He was an Uchiha and Uchihas did not break easily.

Kakashi observed as his former pupil entered his office from the perch behind his desk. Many would say that Sasuke had changed dramatically in appearance over the past few years but in his eyes Sasuke was still the same, albeit slightly older. He still had the same arrogant air that was present in members of the Uchiha clan. He still had the same face, though now perhaps with colder more discerning eyes, eyes that had seen too much bloodshed and caused too much pain. His outfit however had undergone significant changes. No longer was he wearing the shirt that displayed the Uchiha clan symbol on his back. Instead he had taken to wearing a slightly tattered, light brown poncho with light blue pants. His head now sported a blue sash, and from where he sat, Kakashi could see that his ankles were wrapped in bandages.

"Good to have you back."

"You could have fooled me," Sasuke said wryly. "Excuse me if I thought your welcome party was a bit lacking." Trying, but failing not to inject bitterness into his tone.

"It was the only way to appease the members of the counsel," Kakashi stated. "You are wanted for several serious charges and not only against Konoha. You can't expect me to just give you a free pass."

"I never expected anything from you," Sasuke said, this time managing to keep his voice devoid of emotion.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said, slumping his shoulders in defeat. This was going to harder than he thought. "I'm not the enemy here, I want to help you."

"Where are Naruto and Sakura?" Sasuke asked, completely ignoring the Hokage's last statement. "I need to see them."

"You can't." Kakashi stated. "At least not until you've accepted the terms agreed upon to be able to return to life in Konoha. You're still a wanted criminal and until those charges have been dissolved, you cannot be allowed to interact with the citizens of this village," He further explained.

"And just what are these terms?" Sasuke demanded, making it sound more like command than inquiry.

"Despite the fact that you have committed numerous crimes which would normally earn one a life sentence or a possible death sentence, the village also acknowledges your contribution in putting an end to the war. In addition, since you are the last remaining member of your clan, the village would rather not lose one of its more powerful doujutsus, even in these times of peace."

Sasuke scoffed at this. It would always be about power, wouldn't it? People trying to manipulate him, just like they did with Itachi, making him a pawn in their schemes.

"Can you just state the terms," Sasuke said callously, irritated by the turn the conversation had taken.

"There will be two terms for re-admittance into the village. The first is that you will be suspended from all shinobi activities for a year with your activities being monitoring by members of Anbu. Do accept this condition?"

He nodded in irritation. "And the second?"

"The council members want reassurance that you won't leave the village again. They want you to have roots in the village Sasuke, something to bind you here permanently." Kakashi said, pausing and waiting for the reaction he knew this would bring.

"They want you to get married."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

 **Background: It has been two years since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War. Sasuke has finally returned home after spending the past two years alone travelling as a nomad trying to find redemption.**

 **Sasuke's age: 19**

 **Hinata's age: 19**

 **Disclaimer: As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I wish I did.**

"Married?" He repeated the word as if unsure of its meaning. "Married?" He chuckled darkly. "They want me to get married?"

His jaw twitched as he struggled to maintain his mask of practiced indifference.

"Married?" Sasuke repeated again, the note of incredulity still present in his voice. The evening sun slanted in through the window and for one moment everything was alight, suspended in time, like grains of sand in an hourglass.

For a moment there was no movement nor sound in the room, save for his echoing voice.

"I don't think so, Hokage-sama." A sneer became present on his brutally handsome face, his astonishment quickly turning to anger. His fingernails dug into his palms as he fought the instinct to destroy something. He promised himself that he would no longer subject himself to being pawn in their struggle for power. He was not a puppet to be controlled or a monkey who would dance on command.

How dare they even suggest something like that? Sasuke fumed. They had already taken everything from him, every damn thing. On their orders his entire clan had been slaughtered and now they expected him to create a new one just because they wished to bring greater power and glory to themselves. Rage possessed him just then, until it was all he could feel. They had misjudged him if they thought he would quietly submit to their plans!

Sasuke turned to leave, daring Kakashi with his eyes to try and stop him. They glared at each other for several seconds, engaging in a silent battle of wills.

"You don't have a choice Sasuke," Kakashi said with quiet authority. "Not if you want to remain in this village." Sasuke's eyes flashed like lightening, antagonism radiating off his body.

"Don't presume to tell me what I can and cannot do," Sasuke scowled. His anger rose with each word, threatening to shatter what little self-control he had left.

"Sasuke." Kakashi had expected this reaction and so he waited patiently for Sasuke to calm down. "Getting angry won't solve anything."

"Am I not allowed to get angry when my entire future is being taken away from me?" Sasuke snapped. "Or has the council seen it fit to make a list on which emotions I am allowed to feel? Is anger not on the list? Tell me!" he screamed.

"Please don't make this any more difficult than it already is," The sixth Hokage stated, still maintaining a calm exterior. "If you refuse, you'll have to stand trial. And there's a possibility you'll be found guilty and then there will be nothing I can do to help you. This is the only way... I understand what you're feeling and I c-" but before Kakashi could continue he was cut off by Sasuke.

"You have no idea how I'm feeling," he spat, jaw clenched tightly.

"I can't understand what you feel?" Kakashi said, lowering his voice to a frustrated whisper.

Sasuke's accusation stung him. He couldn't keep the frustration out of his voice. Somehow he needed to make Sasuke realized he wasn't the only person who has had to give up freedom of choice for the sake of the village.

"Do you understand what being the Hokage is like? My life is no longer my own anymore, as Hokage I have to always put the village ahead of my own wants, my own needs. I am the leader of this village yet there is no major decision that I can approve without the council's backing first. So yes Sasuke, I do understand how you feel. This is the extent of my power. This is all I can do to help you!"

"You know what? Forget this. Forget this village and everyone in it. I'm leaving," Sasuke said, ignoring his former sensei's words. He felt a strange kind of numbness seep through him. How the hell could he have been so stupid? How could have ignored the pain that this village had caused him? What on earth made him think he was even entitled to a slither of happiness? _Had he learned nothing_ from the pains of _his past_? He was crazy for even allowing himself to hope for better. There was no hope. He turned to leave, but before he could Kakashi bolted from his seat, grabbing his arm and effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"As your former sensei and friend-" Sasuke scoffed at the use of the word friend, but this didn't deter the Hokage from continuing.

"-I would leave you to make your decisions and do what makes you happy. I'd even forget we had this conversation and let you go, but as Hokage of this village I can't," Kakashi said, his voice suddenly sounding tired.

Grabbing the hand that was holding his arm in a death grip, Sasuke wrenched it free and moved towards the door. At the sound of the door unlocking Kakashi spoke again.

"Nothing will come of it."

Raising a confused eyebrow, Sasuke turned away from the open door. "Come again?"

"Your disagreement, that is. Whether you agree with the council or not, it won't change anything. They've already made their decision."

Sasuke seriously considered leaving right then, taking the easy way out. But the look on Kakashi's face stopped him. His face looked tired, worn and ready to be done with this. He knew if he left right now he might never be allowed back inside the village again and he sighed inwardly.

"You are the last of your clan. The only remaining Uchiha, do you really want to see that legacy die out because you're too consumed by hatred for the council?" Kakashi asked "And what about Naruto and Sakura? Don't you want to see them again? The fastest way to do that would be to accept the council's terms."

"I have no intention of having my clan's legacy die with me." His jaw clenched, his mood shifting in an instant as he was suddenly reminded why he had returned to the village. He wanted to be back in the village. He wanted to restore his clan. He wanted to live peacefully among its citizens. He wanted to make a life here. Everything that this village represented, he wanted.

But, was the cost of being here greater than the reward? He mused, with more than a hint of self-loathing.

A sudden stray thought fleeted through his mind. He closed his eyes and allowed the images to flash through. The faces of his old teammates crowded his thoughts. Images of their genin days surfaced, the blond idiot always smiling and challenging him to a battle he would eventually lose. And then there was Sakura….

At first, he didn't think much of Sakura. In the beginning she was just like all the others. An annoying fan girl who didn't have the required skills to become a ninja. But somewhere along the line things changed. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment though where she had changed from fan girl to friend. He remembered their final moments together before he left the village, Sakura's confession to him. He couldn't respond to her feelings then because feelings had no place on the path that he was required to take. So he did the only thing that was acceptable at the time. He thanked her. By saying thank you he wanted her to know that he appreciated how she made him feel needed, for easing his loneliness with her love and for staying by his side. Now that he had returned he wanted to become the friend to her that she had been to him and maybe, with time, something more. He wasn't in love with her, but he cared for her and wanted to return her feelings.

He looked at Kakashi with nothing in his heart but resignation, and surrendered to his fate. "Do I at least get to choose who I marry?"

"Yes," Kakashi stated with mild relief at Sasuke's seeming acceptance. Then he paused, knowing his next statement wouldn't be received well. "But the marriage has to take place within the next three weeks."

Three weeks! It figures those bastards would pull something like that, Sasuke thought as he visibly tensed at this news. He knew that Sakura was still in love with him and would no doubt accept if he proposed the idea to her, but he wouldn't get married to her like this. If he did, it would be because that's what he truly wanted. After everything they've been through, Sakura didn't deserve half-hearted feelings from him. He needed time.

"The Hyuuga." Sasuke spoke without thinking.

Kakashi's relief was replaced with caution. "I beg your pardon?"

"The Hyuuga," Sasuke repeated. "I want her. Give me Hinata Hyuuga and I will get married."

Kakashi stood blank faced, only the slightest lift of his eyebrow betraying his shock. Sasuke smirked, knowing he had found a way to buy time. He knew that even if he were the last male left on this earth, the Hyuuga clan leader would never let his precious daughter get married to him. He would use this to argue that he needed time because his preferred choice of bride was not available.

"Isn't this what you want Hokage sama? What the council wants? Give me Hinata Hyuuga and you will have your wish."

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! Please continue. :) Reviews do give me life! And thank you to Saamon-sama for beta reading this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Everyone who has reviewed, thank you! :) And I also want to say thanks to Saamon-sama for beta reading this chapter! I want also want to ask you guys a huge favor. I'm in the process of naming chapters but so far I've only come up with a name for chapter 1 so you guys have any ideas please let me know. Now without further ado Chapter 3**

 **Background: It has been two years since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War. Sasuke has finally returned home after spending the past two years alone travelling as a nomad trying to find redemption.**

 **Sasuke's age: 19**

 **Hinata's age : 19**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters only.**

* * *

"Hokage-sama."

Kakashi glanced up from the documents he was currently looking over to see Yamato, his personal adviser, enter the room.

"A letter has just arrived from the Raikage regarding the Uchiha. He wants to know what Konoha plans to do with him," Yamato said as he handed the letter to the Hokage.

Kakashi scanned over the letter only to feel a mild headache emerging when he finished it. The Raikage had all but demanded Sasuke be imprisoned!

He massaged his temples wearily. He needed a break but knew that wouldn't be wise. Not when he still had stacks of paperwork that needed finishing, documents from the other shinobi villages that needed reading, letters that needed answering, and missions and squads that needed approving. He sighed heavily, thinking on Sasuke's request to marry Hinata. He didn't need the added stress that Sasuke's request would cause, not when he already had the so many other issues to deal with.

* * *

Outrage.

To say that the council was angry would be an understatement. They were furious. Kakashi now sat across the table from the five members of the council.

"Is this a joke, Kakashi?" Sato, a member of council, spoke as he rose from his chair. His face showed the barest amount of respect to be considered polite. "You will find that as council members, we have many duties. I thought being the Hokage, you would have been aware of that fact. But clearly you must be quite free if you have time to be calling this farce of a meeting."

The room went silent with the council members glancing at each other, waiting to see what the other would do. The tension in the room was nearly palpable. Sato made to leave with two other members of the council following after him.

Kakashi signaled to Yamato who was standing beside him.

Immediately Yamato sprang into action, making his way to the entrance of the room and blocking the council members from exiting. The sound of the wooden doors smashing together seemed to reverberate through the high-ceilinged room as he closed them a bit too forcefully.

"Hokage-sama," a council member who had moved to leave with Sato spoke. All heads turned to the voice. His tone conveyed a mocking respect. "Surely you don't mean to hold us against our will."

"Don't you dare insult me!" Kakashi stood, turning to his attention the three council members standing by the door. He had had enough. His hand slammed on the table, scattering a pile of papers. "You may be council members but I am the Hokage." He spoke in a dangerously low voice that brokered no argument. "Now, if you would take your seats, we can continue the meeting."

The three council members exchanged glances with each other, deciding their next move. For a second Kakashi thought they would try to leave again. But they eventually sat back down at the table. At this cue, the other two council members who had tensed at the sight of their comrades leaving relaxed.

"Why exactly has the Uchiha requested to marry Hiashi's daughter, Hokage-sama?" One of the council members who had remained seated respectfully questioned. This question led to allegations that Sasuke had some nefarious plan by requesting to marry Hinata. His thoughts were racing as he tried to unsuccessfully block the arguments and accusations currently making their way around the room. He knew they were unfounded.

The sixth Hokage breathed in deeply, pausing briefly as if he were lost in thought. The truth was he wasn't sure why Sasuke had requested to marry Hinata. He had not asked and Sasuke had not cared to explain. He had no idea what was going on inside the younger man's head. The two were polar opposites as far as he was concerned. He had never even he seen them interact and he was almost sure the two had never had a conversation together. And as far as he was aware, Hinata was in love in with Naruto. The two weren't dating but he was positive it would happen any day now.

"Hiashi will never allow it. His daughter is to be the next clan head." Sato scowled from his place at the table. "The Uchiha must choose someone else. The marriage must take place within three weeks' time, we cannot allow him the chance to change his mind and forsake the village again."

Deciding he'd let them continue long enough, Kakashi opened the file that was in front of him. The carefully catalogued evidence that he had ordered to be collected in support of Sasuke's case. Now ready for the ears and eyes of the council members. He wasn't sure of Sasuke's motives but he would do his best to get this marriage approved since that is what Sasuke desired. He had failed him already by not protecting him from the council's schemes. He would not fail him again.

"I recently received news that Hinata will no longer be the next leader of the Hyuuga clan. Instead her younger sibling, Hanabi, will take this role. If that is the only reason for refusal then it has just become void." Kakashi paused before continuing, knowing that would not be enough to stop their disapproving murmurs. However, he would give them a chance to raise further objections before continuing.

"Hokage-sama," Hotaku, the eldest member of the council, spoke. "I must protest. That alone is not enough to offer our approval to this union. Surely you must realize that if you cannot convince us, you'll never be able to convince the girl's father."

He had expected that rebuttal so he would appeal to their need for power. "The purpose of Sasuke's marriage is not only to provide him with ties to the village but to produce offspring, right?"

The council members nodded in agreement, waiting to see where this was leading.

"The Uchiha clan is said to be descendants of the Hyuuga clan, so the Uchiha genes will be more preserved if he married a Hyuuga. Marrying a Hyuuga is the best choice to restore his clan, and not just any Hyuuga will do. Sasuke needs powerful kunoichi to revive his clan. Hinata is from the main branch, the daughter of the current clan leader, and she played an active role in the war. What better choice for the matriarch of the Uchiha clan?"

Kakashi could see the wheels turning in their heads at this information. Sato, who had vehemently refused before, proclaimed his agreement with disgusting enthusiasm.

"The Hokage is right. The girl is the best choice for the Uchiha. Not to mention that the Hyuuga have been known to produce twins. So there is the possibly that the Uchiha clan could be revived much faster than if he tried with an ordinary girl. Also, think about the power that can be obtained by the mix of Uchiha-Hyuuga!"

"We can also use the Hyuuga to keep the Uchiha in check. Surely Hiashi would intervene if the Uchiha was seen participating in activities that put his daughter at risk." Another council member added.

The sixth exhaled visibly, relief flooding his features at their agreement. He would need their backing when proposing the marriage to the head of the Hyuuga Family. At the same time he was disgusted with himself for presenting Hinata as prized cattle for breeding. Another thought entered his mind, causing him to chuckle grimly.

Sasuke would never appreciate the lengths he had gone through to secure his happiness.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the walls of the Hyuuga compound, people were busy going about their daily activities. The compound was filled with movement. The Hyuuga home was fairly large, with many buildings. The largest being the buildings that belonged to the main branch while the others were owned by branch house members. The courtyard however, was open to members of both houses and members of both branches could be seen frequently convening there. Today though, only one person was visible, her voice carrying softly as she tended to the flowers there. Blissfully unaware that tomorrow, her life would change forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Again a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed :)**

 **And I'm still trying to come up with names for chapters so you guys have any ideas please let me know.**

 **Background: It has been two years since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War. Sasuke has finally returned home after spending the past two years alone travelling as a nomad trying to find redemption.**

 **Sasuke's age: 19**

 **Hinata's age: 19**

 **Disclaimer: I think I might have mentioned this before but just in case you forgot I am not** **Masashi Kishimoto** **. Therefore, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters only.**

* * *

Hinata's heart was racing; it had been like that ever since she had been informed about attending a meeting where her father, the Hyuuga council members and the Hokage would be present. She hadn't been told what the meeting was about just that it was important. She wondered why her father had requested her attendance instead of Hanabi since it was Hanabi who would become the next leader of the Hyuuga clan.

Hinata loved her younger sister very much and was not upset when she had been passed over to lead the clan. Her father had acknowledged that she had become a strong kunoichi and would have no doubt made a great leader if not for her gentle nature and for her that acknowledgement had been enough. She closed her eyes recalling the memory.

" _Hinata-sama?"_

 _She turned around to_ _face the woman with_ _a look of confusion_ _on her_ _face_ _. She had been tending to her personal garden and had been so caught up that she hadn't noticed the woman's approach._

" _I did not mean to disturb you Hinata-sama" the woman who Hinata now recognized to be a messenger repeated. "But Hiashi-sama requests your presence in his office immediately."_

 _Hinata moved quickly through the passages of the Hyuuga compound, stopping when she reached the entrance to her father's study. She paused briefly before slipping inside. Her father was seated in his chair behind the desk._

" _You needed to see me father?"_

" _Yes my daughter, please sit." He said gesturing_ _to the chair_ _positioned directly_ _in front of his_ _desk_.

" _First, I want to acknowledge your abilities as a shinobi. You have grown tremendously over the past years and I am proud to call you my daughter." Her father started._

 _She nodded_ _slightly in acknowledgement_ _of his_ _words．_

" _I have also been informed that you have been excelling in your training in medical ninjutsu. Tsunade-sama has told me you have excellent chakra control." Her father said, a note of pride_ _reflecting in his_ _voice._ _"As is expected of a Hyuuga"_

 _She started nibbling her lip, feeling a little ill at ease because her father was never one to outwardly display emotion. She wondered why he suddenly felt the need to verbalize it. She wasn't left wondering long as he continued his speech._

 _"Your passion and dedication can be seen in how hard you have worked and the results you have achieved" he said, after a pause, during which he regarded her sadly. "It is unfortunate though that passion will not be enough to lead this clan. Your younger sister will instead be groomed for the position."_

 _Upon hearing those words, Hinata's heart sank. She opened her mouth to protest, but he continued. "You have the qualities required to be a good leader but you are far too gentle, too kind and too forgiving. I fear that some in our clan would seek to take advantage of that nature."_

 _She wanted to argue and say that it would not be an issue but she knew it was not in her nature to be harsh. Where she was forgiving, Hanabi would be merciless in her judgment, where she would be gentle, Hanabi would assert her authority, where her voice was barely a whisper, Hanabi's would echo throughout the room. For a moment she felt insecurity rise within her at not being good enough but then her father smiled reassuringly at_ _her and she_ _felt silly_ _for letting negative thoughts get the best of her._

 _Hinata wanted what was best for her clan and if Hanabi becoming the leader of the clan was what was best then she would accept it graciously._

* * *

Hinata was speechless. She was trying to digest what her father just told her. Hinata sat at the rectangular table where her father, members of the Hyuuga council as well the Hokage were seated doing her best to keep her composure. It wasn't that she was surprised. Not Really. Her father had made it clear to her all her life that doing what was best for the clan would be put before everything else and in no uncertain terms he had just explained to her why getting married to Sasuke Uchiha would be in the clan's best interest.

"Surely you can't really believe that is what this clan needs father?" Hinata said bravely. "What about Naruto?"

Hiashi's face soured at the mention of Naruto. He had great respect for the boy and acknowledged him as a powerful shinobi. He had no doubt that the boy would become the next Hokage. But in regards to his interactions with his daughter, he was not impressed. The boy couldn't seem to decide whether he wanted to be friends or something more, always teetering on the edge but never quite committing. The boy had had his chance and he had done nothing. Now it was time for his daughter move on and forget him.

"What about Naruto?" the Hyuuga clan leader questioned. "The two of you are not in a relationship so I see no need to bring him into this discussion"

"But I love him!" Hinata said in a strangled voice.

"Love is relative; it can change at any time. Given time your love for Naruto will fade" Her father said dismissively. "And in time if you try you can grow to love the Uchiha as well"

"Father please" Hinata begged, she could feel the desperation creeping into her voice. She knew her father loved her and was only doing what he thought was best as leader. But sometimes she wished he would put her happiness first. Be a father first and a leader second.

"Enough!" Hiashi said firmly, putting an end to her pleading. "You may no longer be heiress to this clan but as my daughter and a member of the main branch you still have a responsibility towards it. I know that this is not what you wish but it is what is best. An alliance between the Hyuuga and Uchiha would be unprecedented! A union of two of the greatest clans, with you my daughter at the forefront. Just think, any Uchiha resulting from the union would have Hyuuga blood flowing through their veins. It would an extension of the Hyuuga clan really. While we may still be the largest clan in Konoha, the clan suffered great losses in the war, with this alliance you would be helping restore the clan to its former glory."

Hinata's shoulders dropped. "But I love him" she repeated.

Hiashi' face contorted in anger. "Would you really put a fledging romance ahead of your own family? Would you really disgrace us so?"

For the first time since this meeting began Hinata felt herself wavering at her father's words. Could she really give up familial love for one which had yet to be defined? She was in love with Naruto, there was no doubt in her mind about that. But she wasn't sure if he was in love with her. She knew he cared about her but he had never once expressed his love for her. And she knew that if she went against her father's orders he would never forgive her. Not when she sat before him with the members of the council and the Hokage at his side. She glanced at the Hokage who was here on behalf of Sasuke. She saw understanding in his eyes and something that looked like remorse. Why would the Hokage feel remorseful towards her? She was suddenly overwhelmed with confusion. She needed air, she had to gather her thoughts, she moved to stand but the hardness in her father's voice as he spoke his next words caused her to remain seated.

"What is your decision, Hinata? Will you accept this marriage?" She felt the gaze of everyone in the room on her at that moment and her heart pounded in her chest as though she had just finished a long day of training.

Her voice wavering, she turned to her father and murmured a single disturbing response.

"Y-Yes"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Background: It has been two years since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War. Sasuke has finally returned home after spending the past two years alone travelling as a nomad trying to find redemption.**

 **Sasuke's age: 19**

 **Hinata's age: 19**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

As the date of her upcoming marriage approached, Hinata became progressively depressed. Ever since the day her future had been decided for her, she had not been able to sleep easily. Any mention of the approaching wedding was like a knife thrust in her gut. A week had passed since she had been told she would have to get married to Sasuke within the next three weeks _._ A week since she had not left the Hyuuga compound, holed up in her room allowing depression to take root. Her friends had come to inquire about her whereabouts but she didn't have the courage to face them yet. She was barely keeping it together and she knew that she would break down completely if she talked to them. Hanabi had intervened on her behalf by telling her friends that she was sick and needed to rest and so couldn't accept visitors.

Hinata had been forbidden to talk about the marriage to anyone until the official engagement was announced. Deep sadness embraced her, she had lost the freedom to choose and now she lost the comfort of her friends. She sighed deeply thinking she was not in the right frame of mind to see her friends anyways. There was only one person she would have allowed herself to see. One person that she could be confident she would remain strong in front of and even if she was weak and broke down, it wouldn't matter because he would hold her and reassure her that everything would be okay. But Naruto hadn't come to see her though; he hadn't inquired of her whereabouts. He hadn't come to make sure she was OK.

 _Why hadn't he come?_

Hinata felt like her head was ready to explode. Just weeks ago she had been so confident and sure about the direction her life was heading. She was supposed to be completing her medical ninjustsu training and making great strides in her relationship with Naruto. The closeness, the intimacy between them had been growing every day. He had recently started to hold her hands and even though that might seem insignificant to many, it was a whole new world to her. Everytime she was with him she learned something new about him and about herself. It was the closest relationship she had ever had with another human being. She didn't know it was possible to love someone that much.

 _How was she supposed to give him up? How could she be expected to cope? Why did her father have to be so cruel?_

Hinata couldn't imagine a life without Naruto but if she chose him, she would effectively be turning her back on her family. She desperately wanted to get married to Naruto and for him to be her husband but she wasn't sure if she could give up her family for him. Not when she had fought so hard for her place in this family, to be recognized as a worthy shinobi by her father. Especially not when he hadn't confirmed his feelings for her. She wished he had come to find her. His presence would have resolved some of the turmoil in her heart and helped her come to a resolution that would have made everyone happy including herself.

* * *

That night Hinata continued her same sleepless routine, as she lay in her bed; she tossed about, unable sleep. Her mind was too active, going over and over the events of that horrid day. She was tired but her mind would not stop working even to sleep. She was still trying desperately to think of a solution that didn't involve marrying Sasuke and when none could be found she couldn't help but to cry in frustration. Her mind had never been so empty and yet full at the same time. Full of turmoil, anger and self-loathing. For some reason Hinata started to blame herself for the upcoming marriage. If she was stronger she would have been clan head and wouldn't have been forced to marry Sasuke. If she were more assertive she would have stood up to her father and told him no. If she had more courage she would have declared she would love Naruto and no one else. If she were more loved, her father would have never sold to the highest bidder. She wanted to blame her father for causing her distress, Sasuke for proposing this marriage and the elders for agreeing to it but she couldn't. Everything was all her fault because she wasn't good enough.

Hinata sought in vain for peace and rest, her mind was in a terrible state. Her thoughts moving backward and forward like the swings of a pendulum, her spirit becoming more and more depressed as she reviewed her father's words. It wasn't until early the next morning that Hinata's eyes finally closed but even in her exhausted state she wasn't able to find a peaceful sleep. The same thoughts would haunt her dreams and on more than one occasion jolted her awake.

That morning Hinata awoke with a pounding headache and a sob escaped her before she could even open her eyes _._ Today was the day she would meet Sasuke and sign the papers for the official engagement before the wedding. Her heart hitched painfully, her eyes stinging with the continued realization that her situation was hopeless. There was no getting out of this after today, the engagement would be as good as marriage in her clan' s eyes. Her father could not be reasoned with and she dared not approach Sasuke about breaking the engagement both out of fear of the man himself and also what her father would do if he found out. She did not think Sasuke was evil, from what she had learnt about him he seemed to have been dealt a bad hand and handled it the only way he knew how. He was also Naruto's friend so he had to have some redeeming qualities. He also helped in the war and returned to the village so that proved his alliance was now with Konoha. But she didn't know him and couldn't recall ever speaking to him. She didn't know what his motives were for wanting to get married to her. He had to have his own agenda for requesting marriage to her. She was sure of this because there was no way he could be attracted or even liked her when they had never interacted. She didn't want to plead to him having no idea how he would react. Hinata didn't think she was physically weak by any means but she wasn't so stupid to overestimate her own abilities in case the situation escalated and he was offended by her refusal. Her breath seemed to be coming out in gasps. She opened her eyes only to close them again. She felt so sick and exhausted. It was to be expected though since her memories were driving her crazy from the past few days. Her entire world had basically been turned upside down.

She took slow, deep breathes. When the agony in her head subsided to a dull, pounding ache, she opened her eyes again, this time she glanced at the clock. It was 9:30 a.m., she needed to get out of bed and get ready. The meeting with Sasuke was take to place at 10:00 am sharp. She had already missed breakfast with her family and that alone was a strike against her, her father would not tolerate her being late for the meeting as well.

* * *

Sasuke sat stiffly around a large rectangle table in the high-ceilinged meeting room, inside the Hyuuga compound. He had a particularly unpleasant expression on his face. The meeting hadn't even started yet and he already felt agitated. Everyone was present except his intended. He glanced at the clock in the room noting that it was 9:57 am. Just a few more minutes and she would be late.

This convoluted "relationship" already had so many things working against it already including his own temper, did she have to make the situation worst by showing up late too he thought.

His anger, flared, making spots appear before his eyes. Logically he knew it wasn't her fault that they were getting married and he shouldn't be this angry at her but his worst fears were coming to light and he needed to direct his anger at something. It was just unfortunate that Hinata managed to become the focal point of his anger.

He had so been enraged when he found out that the marriage had been approved. He frowned when the memory seemed to be making its way to the forefront of his mind.

 _Sasuke had been having a decent day. He had spent the majority of the morning cleaning out his home for use in the Uchiha compound when Sakura had stopped by. He hadn't been expecting her thinking that his ban on meeting his friends would last until he was officially engaged or until he had reached some sort of agreement with the council. It was nice seeing her again. He had missed her. She convinced him to take a break and have and have lunch with her and things had almost seemed normal then. Like he had never left, the two of them falling into easy comradery. He walked in relative peace with Sakura chattering happily away beside him informing him of everything he had missed while he was away. He noted that there seemed to be a significant decrease in his fangirls. He guessed the former homicidal maniac type was not appealing to most girls. For a moment he thought to be offended by this but then he remembered he didn't like the constant attention from the hoard of crazy girls. This was decidely better. He cast the thought away and began focusing on the here and now with_ _Sakura just in time to hear her telling_ _him that Naruto had been sent on a mission but would come to see him tomorrow when he was back._

 _All in all, it had been a fairly pleasant day for Sasuke until he came home to find Kakashi lounging on his couch._

 _"What are you doing here?" he demanded._

 _"I come bearing good news" Kakashi started sounding pleased with himself. "Your request has been approved, you'll be able to marry Hinata"_

 _Sasuke went completely still upon hearing the news_. _He couldn't believe his ears. Approved? That couldn't be, the Hyuuga would never allow that to happen. He had been counting on their resistance; it couldn't have been approved. It just couldn't! He must have heard wrong._

 _While Sasuke was lost in his thoughts, a thick silence seemed to envelope them that seemed to go on for an eternity until the silence became a potent, volatile entity._

 _"Did you say approved?" Sasuke spoke after many minutes_ _breaking the stifling silence._

 _"Yes, isn't this what you wanted?" Kakashi asked innocently enough but that was what finally managed to send Sasuke tipping over the edge._

 _This was he wanted? This was what he wanted?! The voice in his head screamed. He was becoming so angry that he could feel himself losing control. He started breathing heavily and clenching his fists. His skin felt too tight. He felt ready to explode. He had come home after feeling helpless, hopeless, depressed, and angry. He wanted solace and peace. He wanted his friends. He didn't want his choices to be taken away from him and to be forced to marry._

 _Kakashi stood there in muted horror as he watched Sasuke start to demolish everything in close proximity to him._

 _Sasuke was angry at Kakashi for being an idiot and not reading between the lines. Kakashi claimed they were friends but he didn't see that Sasuke had been stalling for time when he suggested marriage to Hinata. He was also angry at himself for suggesting to marry Hinata in the first place and not being more firm in his refusal. For not presenting them with another solution. But most of all he was angry at the council for taking away his freedom. They would pay, he would make sure of it._

 _Just like Sakura had said, Naruto showed up at his doorstep the following day but he turned him away. He was in no mood to talk. He was doing his best to control his anger and he didn't want anyone to see him like this. Not even Naruto and more to the point, he didn't just want to see anyone. A week ago the prospect of seeing Naruto and Sakura would have filled him with a strange sense of anticipation and warmth. But now he was just irritated. He wanted to be alone with thoughts and reign in his volatile emotions but the dobe was so persistent. He kept coming back everyday, often stopping by multiple times, occasionally even bringing Sakura with him. Each time though he turned them away. Naruto's persistence was grating on his nerves. He knew that talking to them might ease his mind and it would go a long way in repairing their friendship by confiding in them about his current predicament. However, he feared he was too furious to converse with them and he would lose his temper upsetting the tentative balance between them._

* * *

Hinata felt as if her heart would pop out of her chest when she entered the meeting room. She was 15 minutes late. Her father spared her with a disapproving glance and indicated that she should quickly take her seat.

From the moment she entered the room she could feel Sasuke's eyes on her. She didn't know if it was because she was late or because he was assessing her since she would be become his wife in two weeks but either way it made her feel very uncomfortable and she wished he would stop. She tried desperately to ignore his presence but when her father called her forward to formally introduce her to him as his fiancé she could no longer do so. She stood up to greet him and was met with black obsidian eyes staring intently into her own pale white eyes. She pushed aside the sinking feeling developing in her stomach and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Hello Uchiha-san."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Background: It has been two years since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War. Sasuke has finally returned home after spending the past two years alone travelling as a nomad trying to find redemption.**

 **Sasuke's age: 19**

 **Hinata's age: 19**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

He recognized her the moment he saw her. It would have been hard not to given the girl's stalker like tendencies towards Naruto during their genin days. She was always lingering somewhere in the background. Her eyes briefly met his, wide with uncertainty and emotion before she quickly looked away. From thereon she seemed determined not to meet his gaze instead fixing her eyes to the front where her father was speaking. She only moved to acknowledge him when she was forced to by father. Her dismissal of him bothered him; she had just turned away like he wasn't worth acknowledging as if he were nothing more than dirt beneath her feet. Hinata Hyuuga was coming off as a spoiled princess. One who apparently didn't believe he was worth her time. The very thought angered him. She was the one who was weak. The one wouldn't become clan head even thought it was her right. The one who had failed to beat her cousin even though she was in the main house and he, the branch house. She was the kind of woman he hated. One whose existence contributed nothing meaningful to society.

What was her problem? And frankly why was he even bothering to try to work it out? What he needed were answers and he would get them. He let the anger and frustration that had been simmering inside him surge through his veins as he observed her from his seat.

He ran his gaze over her taking his time as studied her features and although he was loathe to admit it, Hinata was simply stunning. The sunlight spilling into the room illuminating her dark blue hair, which had grown long, longer than it ever had been in his memories of her. Her features were delicate almost doll like, her pale skin standing in full contrast to her dark hair save for the slight tint of red that brightened her cheeks. Her lips were full and pink and he could tell from when she had walked in that she was small and slight in frame. Everything about her seemed entirely too delicate. It didn't seem possible that she was a shinobi and yet she was. A jounin and a medic nin at that. He was so caught up in his inspection of her that he hadn't even noticed that the Hyuuga clan leader had turned his attention to him.

"The meeting seems to have taken a toll on the young Uchiha" The Hyuuga clan leader said noting his divided attention. "I suppose ironing out the finer details of the marriage can be quite dull."

Turning to his daughter he motioned.

"Why don't you show the Uchiha the gardens that you tend to? You two are unfamiliar with each other. It will give you a chance to know each other a little better before the wedding. We will break here and continue when you return."

* * *

 _Alone with Sasuke?!_

All the pain and frustration from the past week wound together in one huge knot in her stomach at her father's suggestion. She had no desire to be alone with Sasuke and showing him her gardens seemed like something too personal. She wasn't mentally prepared to speak to him outside a group setting. Having a one on one conversation would force her to acknowledge him as her future husband. It would make things too real and she didn't want to give up hope just yet.

"I-I" Hinata groped for a way refuse but her throat closed preventing any excuses from forming.

Her heart began to beat so relentlessly that she almost doubled over with the force of it. Her head reeled and she felt nauseous. The full implication of everything that was happening and that would continue to happen, was settling on her, crushing her with the weight of it, the seriousness of it all. She wasn't sure she could handle all of this but what choice did she have? There was no turning back and she couldn't continue like this. For her own sake and for her family's sake she had to come to terms with what was happening. She had to be strong. Making up her mind to accept her fate she took a deep breath.

She could do it.

She really could.

"It would be my pleasure."

She stood and motioned for him to follow her. They walked in silence to the opposite side of the building near where the main house's personal quarters where located.

"Please go straight and turn left when you reach the end of the corridor. The first door after that will open to the path that leads to the garden." She just needed a moment to collect herself first. "You go ahead."

* * *

Not caring to ask the reason why she wanted him to go ahead, Sasuke brushed past her and walked away. He followed her instructions and found himself in a small but well-kept garden. There was a variety of pink, yellow and red roses that gave off a pleasing aroma. There was also a variety of different flowers that Sasuke didn't recognize. The garden exuded a sense of warmth and along with the late morning sun, warm on his face, it made him feel peaceful. His body relaxed suddenly as the anger that he had been containing seeped out of him.

When Hinata arrived, she found Sasuke strolling around her garden, her haven. His presence seemingly too large for the small confines of her garden. He seemed at peace in her garden. Harmless. Childlike. Hinata felt a reluctant smile tug at her lips. She wanted to observe the man who would become her husband a little bit longer but he abruptly turned his gaze upon her and she felt her confidence plummet. She mentally chastised herself for being so weak. She wasn't about to let years of progress, years of training and becoming stronger be eroded just from being in Sasuke's presence. She wouldn't let him intimidate her. At least, she mentally amended she wouldn't let him intimidate her too much. It might be hoping for too much not to be intimidated at all. Grasping for something to say Hinata pointed to her flowers.

"I love gardening" She announced giving him an unsure smile. "I do it all on my own"

He narrowed his eyes at her attempt at being casual, regarding her suspiciously _._

 _What was she playing at? She had no reason to be nice to him especially when she had completely ignored him before._

Hinata started to wring her hands together nervously under his inspection.

 _Well she certainly seems to have the timid mouse act down to a science he grimaced._

A thousand questions started to form on his lips. He wanted to demand answers. He wanted to know why her clan had accepted his marriage proposal. What were they planning? Were they in league with the council? He activated his sharigan wanting to test her reaction.

Much to his irritation her smile never faltered instead she lifted her chin, squared her shoulders and met his gaze in defiance. Sasuke's eyes lingered intently on the woman before him with a grudging admiration he didn't allow to show. Seasoned shinobi's had faltered at the sight of his doujutsu but here she was standing up to him even though he could practically hear her heart hammering away in her chest.

"I'm not going to hurt you." And that was the truth. He had no intention of hurting her. He had become adept at reading people. Looking at her now he could that she was probably nothing more than a pawn. Just like him. A means to an end. He had no reason to harm her and he hoped she wouldn't give him one.

Hinata was alittle suprised by his sudden declaration. He hadn't displayed anything but hostility towards her since meeting her this morning. Even though she was relieved , visibly allowing the tension in her shoulders to be released, she was confused and she wondered what triggered this change.

"Thank you" she said her voice barely above a whisper. She didn't know what else to say and thanking him for his promise not to hurt seemed appropriate enough.

"So" He started calmly. Seeing as she responded well to his statement that he would not hurt her, he decided anger was not the best way to approach her. "I know why I'm here but what I can't seem yto figure out is why are you here? Why did your family agree to this marriage? They were pretty vague on their reasons and something tells me you aren't harboring any secret crushes. At least not towards me."

Sasuke fixed her with a knowing look. Hinata went still, her smile fading. What was she supposed to say? He couldn't possibly know about her tentative relationship with Naruto, could he? He'd only been back in the village for a week now. He couldn't have spoken to Naruto because as far as she was aware Naruto had been MIA. She concluded he must have been away from the village on a mission. And there was no way she could tell him the truth about what her family wanted. She was very aware that he was waiting for an answer and not liking his probing gaze, Hinata fixed another smile on her face. She wasn't his wife yet but she would be and it wouldn't do for him to hate her family because of what they desired. She had made up her mind to accept this marriage so she would be the best wife she could be to him. That meant shielding him from the truth. She knew his story and knew he didnt need anymore pain in his life. She wasn't she sure would ever love him because her heart belonged only to Naruto. But she could respect him. She could be his friend. She could protect him. She would kept her word because that was her ninja way. She didn't want to start out their relationship by lying to him so she decided on telling him an abridged version of the truth.

"It's as my father said U-Uchiha-san. He believed that it was an appropriate time for me to get m-married and it just so happened that your p-proposal came a-at t-he right time."

Why did she have to stutter now? She'd thought she had gotten over that particular habit years ago but clearly she hadn't. What exactly was it about Sasuke that was reducing her to a bundle of nerves anyways? He said he wouldn't hurt her, didn't he? She was an adult, for heaven's sake.

A Kunoichi

A Jounin

Not some inexperienced genin. So why was she acting like this? Why was she so aware of his presence next to her?

"I see" Sasuke said not believing that was it, he didn't like her vagueness. He knew she was holding something back but deciding he wouldn't press any further today. He would get the answers he required in due time instead he decided to question her about her earlier avoidance of him.

"Why did you ignore me earlier?" He didn't know what her feelings were regarding this marriage and he didn't particularly care to find out. He had no intention however of being treated as dirt regardless of her personal feelings.

Hinata's smile threatened to slip again at the abrupt change in conversation.

"It was not my intention to offend you Uchiha-san. The meeting had already started because of that I hadn't given any thought to greeting you." Hinata said sincerely. "It was rude of me"

Satisfied that she was being truthful Sasuke turned and started to walk away not looking to see if she would follow him or not . Her silent presence behind him was enough confirmation. He strolled around casually observing the area that he was in. Neither of them seemingly inclined to start back up the conversation.

"Let's go back to the meeting, Uchiha-san" He finally heard her say breaking the silence."My father must be waiting."

He nodded in agreement not wanting to prolong the conversation any further knowing there was nothing more he could learn from her today.

* * *

 **Please drop a review if you liked this chapter or if you are enjoying this story on a whole. Even if not constructive criticism is always welcomed. :) And if you guys have any ideas for chapter names, please let me know**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Background: It has been two years since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War. Sasuke has finally returned home after spending the pass two years alone travelling as a nomad trying to find redemption.**

 **Sasuke's age: 19**

 **Hinata's age : 19**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

* * *

The announcement of a Hyuuga-Uchiha wedding had caused a huge uproar in the village hidden in the leaves. Many had not known the last Uchiha was back in the village and the news had caused quite a shock. Some villagers were excited at the prospect of the joining of two great clans while others held silent disproval. Many villagers were still bitter about Sasuke's actions against the village but none dared to voice their opinions out loud. Among those persons were some members of the rookie nine.

The rookie nine along with Lee and Tenten immediately knew that something was terribly wrong when the news had been announced. They all knew that Hinata was in love with Naruto and would never abandon their relationship of her own free will. Especially not to marry Sasuke who she barely knew. They all made a silent vow to find out what was really going on. Each of them resolved to help their friend if needed. Not wasting any time everyone headed to the Hyuuga estate with the exception of Naruto and Sakura who went to see Sasuke.

* * *

She wasn't surprised to hear that her friends were waiting for her in the living room of the Hyuuga compound. She just hadn't expected to be nervous when they came; after all she knew they would be coming. She was prepared for it. Nevertheless at the sight of their concerned expressions, her heart began pounding. She stood frozen at the entrance as their eyes seemed to be scanning her face for clues, worry etched on their features.

"What's going on, Hinata?" Kiba asked worriedly, moving closer to her from his spot in the room.

"What do you mean?" Hinata said looking at him with fabricated confusion trying her best to delay the inevitable.

"Hinata" Kiba said. This time his voice was serious, clearly unhappy with her avoidance of the issue. "What's this about you getting married to Sasuke?"

Eight pairs of eyes were on her, sending a nervous tingle down her spine as she stared back. A feeling akin to hysteria bubbled within her as she struggled to find the right words to say.

"I-I goin-…." She started but fumbled as she couldn't get the words out.

Noting her reluctance Shikamaru made up his mind to speak. "I know how important clan matters are and I don't want to stick my nose where it doesn't belong but you are our friend Hinata." Shikamaru said with sincerity. "You can't expect us to look the other way. Please tell us what happened."

Tense silence filled the air as everyone glanced at her expectantly. She took a deep breath to calm herself. These were her friends and she had nothing to fear from them. She was still nervous but her moment of panic was over. She could do this. She started telling them everything, about her family, them arranging her marriage to Sasuke but leaving out the reason why they were set on the union between the two. She told them of her sorrow and how hard it was to come to terms with everything. And finally she told them of her acceptance.

A charged silence filled the room as they all tried to process the news. Hinata wasn't sure how long she could bear sitting through the barely concealed tension waiting for someone to speak. It wasn't long though before she was bombarded with questions, many of which she had no answer for.

"We are going to have to talk to your father and put some sense into his head" Ino exclaimed "Because clearly he isn't thinking straight!"

"Please don't do that" Hinata begged. She was touched by their concern but she had already made her decision. There interference would also no doubt make matters worst. "I accepted this marriage. I made a promise to my family and to Sasuke and I intend to see it through."

"You're not thinking clearly Hinata. Marriage is a huge step and the wedding is only a week away. Why are they forcing you to do this? What about what you want?! Your feelings?! What about Naruto?!" Kiba yelled, clearly upset _. "_ You can't accept this!"

This was not going well. She had known that it wouldn't. Tears threatened to fall. She bit down on her lower lip to stop it from quivering. Seeing her distress Shino who had kept silent throughout the conversation, walked over and pulled her into a gentle comforting hug.

"It's going to be okay Hinata" he said as led her to a chair and sat her down. His expression showed concern but his eyes betrayed that he knew she was hiding something. But he wouldn't cause her anymore distress by trying to force her to say anything she wasn't ready to. Hinata silently thanked him as she sat there with tears in her eyes not trusting herself to speak. After a moment, she found her voice again.

"I promised Kiba and I never go back on my word…that's my ninja way"

Hinata purposefully avoided answering the question relating to Naruto. She knew he must have heard the news by now and yet he still hadn't come to see her. She hadn't realized how much it hurt her until this moment. She tried to rationalize that they weren't really in a relationship so she had no right to expect him to come running. But even so her heart still hurt.

"But come on marriage?! Couldn't you have promised them something else? You're only nineteen. You can't be getting married!"

 _Especially to someone with questionable loyalty he added internally._

"Kiba…"

"You can just-" His body sagged. "Married? I know you Hinata. You won't survive this marriage. It will break you"

Hinata visibly tensed at his words. Everyone was looking at her again. And, yet it didn't feel like they were really seeing her at all. They looked at her and saw someone who needed protecting. Someone who was being manipulated by her clan. Someone who couldn't make her own decisions. But that wasn't what she was and none of them could see it. She knew they were just concerned for her well-being but she was hurt. Hurt that they couldn't see that she didn't need protecting. That she was strong too. That she could make her own decisions. They couldn't see it. It was if all her progress had been eroded and the kunoichi that she fought to become was hiding right in front their eyes.

"Kiba please….don't ask me to do that. Don't ask me to reject this marriage and turn my back on my family. Don't ask me to break my promises. I know you are worried for me." She stood up looking each of them in the eyes. "You all are worried for me. And I am happy. Happy, that I have friends who care so much about me but please don't try to change my mind. My family may have proposed the marriage but I'm the one who accepted it. This was my decision. As my friends, I'll make this one selfish request, please accept it too, for my sake." she ended passionately hoping that she clarified her feelings and her position to her friends.

Guilt chewed at them. They wanted to respect Hinata's wishes. They really did. But the thought of the sweet innocent Hinata getting married to someone like Sasuke filled their hearts with unease. Not to mention the emotional blackmail that was used by her father to force her hand.

* * *

Later that day Hinata's resolve threatened to break when Naruto came to see her.

"You don't have to marry Sasuke. I'll protect you."

The more he spoke the more she wanted to cry but she wouldn't because she had promised herself she would be strong.

"You don't have to do this. You can leave your clan and be with me"

Naruto pulled her into his arms. Having spoken to Sasuke he was aware of the details of the marriage. He couldn't believe that the council would try something to like this. He couldn't allow them to do this to Sasuke and Hinata. He had to prevent it. He wasn't ready for marriage but if that was it took to save his friends then he would. He cared deeply for her and he did wish for a future with her but they just weren't at that point yet. He felt guilty for trying to manipulate Hinata's feelings but it had to be done. She would never accept unless his feelings were true.

"I love you, Hinata. You don't have to pretend with me. If you want to cry, then cry"

Upon hearing his words, Hinata couldn't hold back. Silent tears started to trickle down her cheeks which soon progressed into full blown sobbing. Hinata felt ashamed letting Naruto see her like this. She made a promise to strong, and she had desperately wanted to keep it but she just couldn't get the tears to stop falling.

"Everything will be okay" he said as he stroked her hair. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you"

"No, it won't be" Hinata choked out. Sh _e_ wanted…so much. So many things. She wanted to forget who she was, where she was, everything about her life and just be with him in this moment. She wanted to tell him that she loved him so much more than he could ever imagine. She wanted to say those words to him and she knew he was waiting to hear them too. But she couldn't. She was engaged. She made a promise and she wouldn't go back on her word. Why did he have to go and tell her he loved her now?

Two weeks ago she would have been overjoyed by his admission. Now the only purpose it served was to heighten her sadness, for the life she wanted but would never have.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you this past two weeks" He said as he held her close. "Sasuke was back and he was avoiding me. I was so caught up in trying to get him to speak to me that I ignored you. Please forgive me"

"You hurt me."

"I know" He pressed his lips to her forehead. "I know I did. I'm sorry"

Tears were shimmering in her eyes now. He reached to cup her cheeks and used his thumb to brush across her cheek where a line of tears trailed from her eyelashes. "Tell me you love me too"

"I can't"

"You can't tell me you don't love me. I won't believe you"

"Its not that I don't love you but it's too late for us now. I can't be with you. I love you so much, Naruto, so much it scares me but I can't. I just can't" she said shakily.

"What are you saying Hinata?"

Hinata closed her eyes and breathed deeply. When she spoke next her voice was calmer and more controlled . "I'm saying that even though I love you , nothing further can happen between us. I'm saying that it's hard even being here with you right now. I'm saying that things have now changed beyond our control. I'm saying we no longer have a future together"

Naruto looked into her tear filled eyes and could see she meant every word said. And if there was even the slightest chance that he could have changed her mind he would have spent every minute trying to convince her. But he knew that look. She was determined to see this through.

"I'm sorry Naruto."

* * *

Please drop a review!


End file.
